No Russian/Trivia
Newspapers *One image shows one of Makarov's men holding a Daewoo K2 assault rifle. Daewoo K2 No Russian newspaper MW2.png|The newspaper with the Daewoo K2 *There is a Typo in the newspaper saying the year, 2007 with 3 zeros Elevator * If the player dies early enough to restart at the elevator, Allen will briefly hold his M240 with one hand up in the air and puts it down again. *An animation inside the elevator can't be seen because of the mission's title screen. In this animation, Makarov grabs Kiril by his throat and pushes him against the side of the elevator before saying "S nami bog" which translates to "God is with us" in English. This can be seen in "Museum". * While the screen is black, it is possible to move forward. If the player does so, they can get out of the elevator doors before the other terrorists and see that all of the civilians are standing still. Advancing, it is possible to see some civilians running where the people surrender, even though the attack hasn't even started. Eventually, the frozen people will move nonchalantly and won't even notice the player until the attack starts. * If the player looks closely at where all of the buttons are inside the elevator, they will see "IW" engraved around the lower left side of the buttons. * Allen, unlike the others, doesn't use gloves. * The floor counter light uses the "2" from the Modern Warfare 2 ''logo. Metal Detectors * When Allen and the terrorists walk through the metal detectors, they will beep and light up. Gift Shops and Food Court * There is a Burger Town in the airport as well as a Nate's. * The player can see a sign that says, "skeet" in the food court. This is a joke from one of the developers (Referring to the ease of skeet-shooting). * In the book store, multiple Shakespeare plays can be found such as ''Hamlet, A Midsummer Night's Dream ''and ''The Winter's Tale a''s well as Conan Doyle's ''The Sign of Four. Multiple tourism books are also found. Departure gate * If the player shoots the backpacks and suitcases laying on the ground, the clothes and bottles will pop out. * On the Departures board, there is a flight numbered 1337 (In leet speak, it means the word leet). * Oddly, the Departures board features a delayed flight to Moscow, the city which this level takes place. * When walking down the escalator, a Little Bird carrying the FSB can be seen flying past the window. It is possible to destroy the helicopter while it flies past. *Makarov never reloads until he says "Check your weapons and ammo." at the departure gate. * While at the departure gate, if the player looks up, they can see the large paper aeroplanes seemingly floating in the air around the far right edge of the area. * If the player kills the security guards before they enter the lift, Makarov will not destroy it and it can be used. * When Viktor fires down at the departure gate, if the player is fast enough, they will see that instead of the fleeing civilians, the groups of civilians spawn and die at the same moment. * Ahead of the escalators, there is a bar called "Lenin". * If the player returns to the lifts after approaching the airfield, both will have no collision and the player will fall through the floor and die. * If the player tosses a grenade or a flashbang at Makarov or his squad, they fire on Allen. * Only Allen has a movement restriction. * After the shootout at the departure gate, Kiril runs up to the railing of the main staircase and shoots all of the civilians down there. Ironically, even though Kiril shoots at a particular place, the civilians in the surrounded area die automatically, * After dying, some of the bodies disappear. Airfield * Only the certain guards drop usable M9s. The other guards may have a sidearm that the player is not able to pick up. * While exiting the terminal, the Mi-8 helicopter can be shot down with an M203 Launcher. * The jet engines exploded after taking fire. If the player stands close enough to the engine when it does, the player will die. * The player can kill Kiril and Lev during the shootout without any repercussions. * Kiril and Lev will die at the end of the shootout, even if they aren't killed by the guards or the player. Extraction * At the end of the level, the player can shoot the ambulance's doors and kill Anatoly inside. His body will drop out of the ambulance and Makarov and Viktor will both turn on the player. * If the player uses noclip just before they get shot by Makarov, the player can see a seventh terrorist in the driver's seat. Upon closer inspection, one will notice that his name is actually a random Task Force 141 callsign. *Even if the player runs back through the hallway out of Makarov's line of sight, he will still pull his M9 out and kill the player. * When the ambulance drives off, it will go right through the approaching police car. * When walking to the ambulance, the same music that is played at the end of "Endgame" will be played. Aftermath * One of the newspaper clippings in Makarov's safe house says that the Russian government accepted that Makarov carried the attack out, but said that the U.S. armed and supplied Makarov. Thus, the major point in the whole incident is not whether Makarov has been involved in the attack, but whether the U.S. had been supporting it. * A total of 243 people were killed during the Zakhaev International Airport massacre. Teaser Trailer * When Makarov and his men come off the elevator, three pictures of perks can be seen in the top right corner. They are Stopping Power, Lightweight and Commando. * There is a man with a white shirt and body armor and a G3. * A civilian wears a Task Force 141 uniform. IW References * Out of the several stores on the top floor, there is an alcohol store filled with whiskey. If the player goes to the front counter of this store, there will be two game cases with Cpt. Price on the front cover and the same back cover as the real-life Call of Duty 4 case. * In the same store mentioned above, there is a poster advertising whiskey. The catchphrase for the whiskey is "It goes down deep and hard," A reference to the last level in Call of Duty 4. * This level has the most teddy bears of all of the levels. Two are found near the wounded or dead Russians and several are located throughout the shop near the elevators. The large, medium and small teddy bears are everywhere. Also, there is a small teddy bear on the left side of the shop where the small ones can be shot to pieces. On the very far left down shelf, there is a teddy bear that is a dark brown. That is the only different color in the entire game, although when shot, the color will change and disappear. Miscellaneous ]] * If the player shoots the terrorists with a single bullet in a non-lethal spot after killing some civilians, Makarov will warn the player to check his fire. Anymore damage will cause them to turn on the player failing the mission. * If the player ignores Makarov's orders, he will fail the mission as he will be considered a traitor. * This is the only mission where the player can shoot the civilians with no penalty. * This level does not need to be completed for the 100% campaign completion. * During the fight with the FSB, the player can hear Makarov's men exchange battle chatter in notably forced American accents. * In the game's internal files, there are unused audio clips. In this clip, Makarov can be heard saying: "You served me well this far. Don't give me a reason to doubt you.", "Well done. I knew that you wouldn't let me down." and "Open fire! That's an order!" *The player can make the soda cans pop out of the vending machines by pressing the "use" button on them. *According to "_introscreen.gsc", it was supposed to take place in Terminal 3, Domodedovo Int'l Airport Moscow, Russia, but it was changed to Zakhaev International Airport probably to avoid causing more controversy by using a real location. *If the player decides to skip this mission, he will not be penalized. *A brief clip from this mission appears in the Blood Brothers mission on Modern Warfare 3. *A Space Invader can be seen by no clipping under the elevator. *Some international versions of the game had higher censorship as instead of having just a graphical content notice that allows the players to skip the mission before the mission starts. **This level is not available in the Russian version of the game. **Killing the civilians in the German and the Japanese versions would result in failing the mission. However in the American version, killing the civilians will not result in failing the mission. *Throwing a flashbang at the civilians will result in them stopping and putting their hands up in the air. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia